Kain Highwind
Bài viết đang được dịch............. Tướng quân Kain Highwind, hay còn được viết là Cain, thủ lĩnh đội kị sĩ rồng (Dragoon) của xứ Baron là nhân vật có thể điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy IV. Anh là bạn từ thời thơ ấu với Cecil Harvey. Anh cũng có tình cảm với Rosa Joanna Farrell, nhưng anh lại giấu đi những tình cảm của mình vì tình bạn của anh với Rosa và Cecil, trong khi Rosa và Cecil là một, họ đã đặt tình cảm cho nhau. Cốt Truyện Thời thơ ấu Kain sinh ra tại Baron, cha của anh là Tướng quân thủ lĩnh đội kị sĩ rồng Dragoon, Richard Highwind. Cha của anh là người có tầm ảnh hưởng và là đại thần ở Baron, nhưng ông đã qua đời một cách bất ngờ khi Kain còn rất trẻ, có một số lời đồn rằng ông ta đã bị ám sát. Trong The After Years, Kain tâm sự rằng anh đã từng rất ghét cha mình vì ông ta quá khắc khe trong việc dạy dỗ anh. Kain cùng với Cecil sau đó được nuôi dưỡng bởi Vua Baron. Ban đầu Kain không ưa gì Cecil cho lắm, bởi vì nhà vua luôn đối xử với Cecil như là con ruột của mình. Đó cũng là lý do vì sao mà Rosa thỉnh thoảng vẫn đi can ngăn hai người đánh nhau. Cuối cùng, cả ba người bọn họ kết bạn và trở thành những người bạn tốt của nhau, sau này Kain trở thành đối thủ cạnh tranh (chúng ta hay gọi là tình địch) với Cecil trong việc chiếm lấy tình cảm của Rosa mặc dù rõ ràng là cô và Cecil đã yêu nhau. Nhà vua từng muốn Kain trở thành một Dark Knight như Cecil, nhưng Kain lại muốn theo con đường của cha mình là trở thành một Dragoon để lấy sức mạnh và năng lực của mình bảo vệ cho vương quốc và nhà vua. Kain lo lắng về con rồng của cha anh, nó ngày càng yếu đi, nhưng vẫn chờ đợi một ngày mà chủ nhân nó quay lại. Đội quân Dragoon gần như là tan rã sau cái chết của cha Kain, nhưng sau đó đã dần cải thiện khi thấy được sự nổ lực của con rồng và Kain. Kain cuối cùng đã được phong chức Thủ lĩnh của đội kị binh Dragoons. Số phận của con rồng sau này ra sao thì không được nhắc đến, nhưng nó đã không còn xuất hiện trong các bản liên quan đến Final Fantasy IV sau này. Phản bội Trong giai đoạn bắt đầu Final Fantasy IV, Kain cố gắng bảo vệ cho Cecil sau khi Cecil bị tước chức thủ lĩnh của hạm đội Red Wings. Cecil nhận được lệnh phải đem một chiếc nhẫn đến làng Mist và tiêu diệt con Eidolon Mist Dragon đang cản đường trong thung lũng Misty Valley. Kain được lệnh phải hộ tống Cecil. Sáng hôm sau, Cecil và Kain khởi hành đến thị trấn Mist. Họ đi ngang qua hang động Mist Cave và kết liễu con Mist Dragon. Khi họ tới nơi, bỗng dưng chiếc nhẫn bị kích hoạt và triệu hồi những con bomb thiêu rụi toàn bộ ngôi làng. Cecil và Kain tìm thấy một bé gái đang khóc nức nở bên xác người mẹ sau vụ hỏa hoạn, người phụ nữ đã chết kia chính là một Summoner đã triệu hồi con Mist Dragon để bảo vệ ngôi làng, tuy nhiên có một quy luật tất yếu là khi Eidolon bị tiêu diệt thì người triệu hồi nó cũng chết theo. Trong khi Cecil và Kain bàn luận về việc họ đã giết Mist Dragon và do đó vô tình đã giết mẹ cô bé thì cô bé đã nghe thấy và trở nên thù ghét họ, cô bé cho rằng họ chính là người đã giết mẹ mình. Cecil và Kain muốn đem cô bé đến một nơi an toàn sau khi giải thích sự việc và nói rằng đó chỉ là việc làm vô ý mà thôi. Nhưng cô bé đã triệu hồi Titan để gây ra một trận động đất kinh hoàng khiến núi lở, đất nứt, làm cho cả thị trấn bị cô lập bên ngoài bởi những khe nứt và núi lở. .]] Sau sự kiện này, không biết Kain đã lưu lạc đến đâu. Nhưng thực sự thì sau đó anh đã quay trở về Baron, tại đây, lúc này Golbez đã được thăng chức làm chỉ huy của hạm đội Red Wings thay cho Cecil. Kain được phong làm trợ lý cho Golbez mặc dù không biết rằng anh ta chấp nhận việc này lúc đã bị Golbez điều khiển hay là chưa. Nhưng trước sau gì thì cũng vào thời điểm này Kain trở thành một con rối để Golbez điều khiển lý trí. Trong chiến dịch tấn công Fabul để cướp lấy viên Crystal ở đây, Kain đã đánh một trận với Cecil và hạ gục anh ta. Tuy nhiên, trước Kain có thể kết liễu Cecil bằng đòn cuối cùng thì Rosa đã đến can ngăn và năn nỉ Kain khiến cho anh hơi thiếu dứt khoát trong đòn kết liễu. Golbez sau đó xuất hiện và bắt cóc Rosa đi, còn Kain thì tiến đến cướp lấy viên Crystal rồi để Cecil sống sót. Dưới trướng của Golbez Kain được giao nhiệm vụ canh giữ Rosa trong Tower of Zot, một nhiệm vụ anh thực hiện một cách tin tưởng rằng để được gần Rosa và bảo vệ cô ấy an toàn, không để cho đám thuộc hạ dưới trướng Golbez làm hại cô. Anh yêu cầu Golbez cho anh một cơ hội đánh bại Cecil, nhưng Golbez từ chối và thay vào đó, cử một tên Archfiends - Scarmiglione. Khi tên Archfiend thứ hai Cagnazzo, kẻ đã đóng giả Đức vua của Baron, bị tiêu diệt, Golbez đã chiếm được các airship của hạm đội Baron. Khi Golbez đang cân nhăc việc lấy viên Crystal cuối, Kain đề nghị họ trao đổi Rosa để lấy viên Crystal sau khi bắt Cecil phải lấy nó. Golbez đồng ý, and Kain đưa cho Cecil tối hậu thư - đưa cho họ viên Crystal Đất, hoặc Rosa phải chết. Cecil đã làm theo và Kain takes anh ấy tới Tower of Zot. Tại đỉnh tháp, Golbez quyết định không đổi Rosa sau khi lấy viên Crystal. Kết quả là Tellah tấn công Golbez với tất cả thù hận cho con gái của ông - Anna, và thực hiện phép Meteor tấn công hắn. Đòn tấn công không những đã làm suy yếu Golbez, mà còn giải thoát Kain khỏi sự kiểm soát của Golbez. Kain gia nhập nhóm của Cecil, và đi cùng Cecil giải cứu Rosa. Anh đã giãi bày tình yêu của mình dành cho Rosa và xin lỗi. Dù vậy Rosa đã tha thứ cho anh và đề nghị anh sát cánh cùng chiến đấu, và Kain đồng ý. Nhưng, Barbariccia, con Archfiend của Không khí và là một địch thủ của Kain, tấn công và đã phải bị đánh bại trước khi cả nhóm thoát ra khỏi tòa tháp. Rosa thực hiện phép Teleport và cả nhóm xuất hiện trong phòng của Cecil tại lâu đài Baron. Phản bội lần thứ hai Cecil's party is worried, as Golbez now possesses all four Crystals. However, Kain speaks of the Dark Crystals hidden in the Underworld. These Crystals had only been rumored to exist, but Golbez knows of these rumors. Kain explains that Golbez needs the Crystals to open "the way to The Moon." Cecil decides his party has to head underground to protect the remaining Crystals. Kain shows Cecil the Key of Magma, which could be used to enter the Underworld. The party eventually enters the underground and reunites with Rydia following a confrontation with Golbez, where he is defeated but escapes with a Crystal, leaving only one remaining. With the remaining Crystal sealed, the party attempts to invade the Tower of Babil to take back the other Crystals, an attempt that ultimately fails when it is revealed the final Archfiend Rubicante has moved them to the upper world. They return to the surface and with the help of Edge, the Ninja prince of Eblan, they climb the tower and defeat Rubicante. However, a booby trap leads them back underground, where they steal a Red Wing airship that Edge christens the ''Falcon. The party heads for the Cavern containing the final Crystal and open the sealed door. They retrieve the Crystal and return to the surface, but Golbez calls out to Kain possessing him once again. Kain steals the Crystal and flees. With all eight Crystals, the Tower of Babil is activated and the Giant of Babil is summoned. After a journey to the moon, Cecil and his allies destroy the giant, and the Lunarian Fusoya reveals Golbez as Cecil's brother, under the control of Zemus. Kain is again freed from Golbez's control and allies with Cecil to take revenge on Zemus. Future Guilt The party heads back to The Moon, and make their way to the Lunar Subterrane. During the journey Kain's thoughts can be seen in the Nintendo DS version - though Zemus is once again trying to take control of Kain's mind, he overcomes it and makes it to the core. There the party finds Fusoya and Golbez fighting Zemus. They defeat him, but cannot defeat the manifestation of Zemus's hatred, Zeromus. Eventually, Cecil, Kain, Rydia, Rosa, and Edge defeat Zeromus themselves and return to Earth. In the game's Advance release, Kain, along with several other characters, undergoes a "Lunar Trial", but his is much more character-based than the other characters'. Unlike the other trials, Kain is forced to enter his trial room alone. Kain awakens alone in Baron to find the town plagued by a series of murders from an assailant jumping from roof to roof, wielding a lance. Agreeing to help Cecil and the guards investigate, Kain is plagued nightly by mysterious dreams, and keeps finding a lance soaked in blood lying in his room. Cecil and the guards lead the investigation, and even Rosa is attacked. Eventually, Kain is apprehended for the attacks, but he unmasks the true culprit shortly after. The next night, Kain leaves his room during the night and follows Cecil to the Devil's Road room, where he finds a mirrored chamber with Cecil unconscious and Rosa tied up. A cloaked figure, the true assailant, emerges from the mirrors and tells Kain that it is the embodiment of his dark desires, and urges him to fulfill them and kill Cecil. The player can then decide if Kain kills Cecil or not; if the player chooses to kill him, it results in a Game Over. Refusing, the figure casts off its cloak to reveal itself as Kain's dark doppelganger, which later transforms into Lunar Bahamut. Kain defeats Lunar Bahamut and acquires his ultimate weapon, Abel's Lance, as his prize. As Kain returns to his allies, Cecil tells him no time has passed since he entered the door to the trial, and asks Kain what was behind the door. Kain replies, "nothing". .]] In the credits, Kain is one of the only characters not to attend Cecil and Rosa's wedding. He feels tremendous guilt about his unintentional acts of treachery and blames his own weaknesses. Instead, he climbs Mount Ordeals to undergo a spiritual trial similar to what Cecil went through when he became a Paladin, with the hope of becoming a great Dragoon worthy of his father's legacy. No one hears from him again for some time. An interesting fact is that in the Nintendo DS version, on the first playthrough of the game, the player will see the back of Kain's head without his helmet, but on the two times it is possible to play over the game, more and more of his head is revealed. Redemption In ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, when the Mysterious Girl attacks the Blue Planet, Porom leaves for Mount Ordeals to find Kain, who eventually betrays her by taking the Water Crystal and giving it to the Mysterious Girl to willingly offer his services to her. Acting as her enforcer, Kain makes his way to Fabul leading the Red Wings, battling Yang before leaving escaped with the Wind Crystal. In truth, however, the Kain that has been stealing crystals for the Mysterious Girl is only his dark side. The true Kain is actually the Hooded Man who rescues Ceodore from the assault on the Red Wings and travels with him back to Baron through the Devil's Road with the help of Porom. There, they find that the people of Baron, including Cecil (the one who called Kain a "stray beggar"), are actually monsters in disguise and they flee through the Mist Cave. Later, Ceodore and Kain reunite with Rosa, Cid and Edward inside the Baron Castle, where Kain encounters his dark side and defeats him, becoming a Holy Dragoon as a result. It is revealed in the final tale in a conversation between him and Golbez that the Lunarians at Mount Ordeals gave him his power, which would mean the voice that turned him into a Holy Dragoon was Kluya. He continues to fight alongside Cecil and Ceodore during the rest of the game, using his new powers to combine his strength with theirs. After defeating the Creator with the rest of the party, Kain returns home to Baron. He leaves the ranks of the Dragoons to join the Red Wings, and goes with Ceodore to help the boy attain his own Proof of Knighthood. Equipment and Stats Kain's physical stats are heavily weighted. He can equip all spears, axes, shields, helmets, armor, gloves, and most swords and rings. Abilities ''Final Fantasy IV Kain's special ability is Jump, which allows him to deal extra damage via an aerial attack. While Kain is airborne, he avoids attacks. In all releases but the Nintendo DS release, Kain has no MP growth and in all releases learns no magic naturally. In the ''Advance release, completing Kain's Lunar Trial and defeating Lunar Bahamut rewards him with the Dragoon Gauntlets, which upgrades Jump to Double Jump, which does more damage and executes faster. He also acquires his ultimate weapon, Abel's Lance. In all other releases, Kain's strongest exclusive weapon is the Holy Lance. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years As the Hooded Man, Kain has overall high stats in the physical department, but lacks any special abilities. He regains the Jump ability when battling Dark Kain, and when defeating him becomes a Holy Dragoon, gaining the ability to cast White Magic. Kain's ultimate spear is the Holy Lance, but he is able to use other weapons with higher strength including the Ragnarok and Ultima Weapon. Kain can use the following Band abilities: *'Cross Slash': Hooded Man (Fight) + Ceodore (Fight) *'Cross Slash Prime': Kain (Fight) + Ceodore (Fight) *'Saint Dive': Kain (Jump) + Rosa (White Magic) *'Sky Grinder': Cecil (Fight) + Kain (Jump) *'Mirage Dive': Edge (Fight) + Kain (Jump) *'Aiming Trust': Kain (Jump) + Cid (Analyze) *'Spiral Blow': Kain + Golbez (Event) *'Double Jump': Kain + Ceodore (Event) *'Trinity Crusade': Kain (Jump) + Cecil (Fight) + Rosa (White Magic) *'Effect Form': Cecil (White Magic) + Kain (White Magic) + Rosa (Blessing) *'Final Fantasy': Cecil (Fight) + Rosa (White Magic) + Kain (Jump) + Rydia (Black Magic) + Edge (Throw) *'Vibra Prime': Cecil (Fight) + Ceodore (Fight) + Rosa (Aim) + Cid (Fight) + Kain (Fight) Musical Themes Kain's theme is called "Disbelief", alternatively called "Suspicion" or "Kain's Betrayal". It plays whenever Kain betrays the party under Golbez's command. Alternatively, "Cry In Sorrow" plays in his Lunar Trial and whenever he rejoins the party. Other appearances Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Kain has been confirmed to appear as a playable character in ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. As written in the quote above, Kain is meant to be a fast-paced aerial fighter and uses various Jump abilities and wind-based attacks. His EX Mode is his Holy Dragoon form from The After Years, and his EX Burst absorbs HP from the opponent in a Blood Sword-like effect. His alternate costume is to recolor his armor red and blue to match the appearance of Dark Kain in The After Years. Tetsuya Nomura has stated that Kain was considered as a candidate to appear in the original Dissidia Final Fantasy, either as a secret character or the antagonist representing Final Fantasy IV. He was ultimately excluded, but Tetsuya Nomura has said he personally wanted Kain in the game and promised Kain would be in a sequel to the game if one were madeDissidia Ultimania Guide ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Kain's dark side appears as one of the monsters that can be summoned by Mira after being purchased as downloadable content. He takes on his appearance from ''The After Years. Kain is a melee summon with somewhat low attack; however, with his fast speed and cost of one slot on a tower floor, investing some NP to summon and max out the levels of an army of Kains makes for a very effective melee force. Virtual World Users in Square Enix Members Virtual World community can make their character appear as Kain Highwind. ''Lord of Vermilion II Kain will appear as a card and summonable creature in the upcoming sequel to ''Lord of Vermilion, along with other characters from Final Fantasy IV as part of a special cross promotion. Etymology was the brother of in the Tanakh/New Testament book of Genesis. Cain became the first murderer by killing his brother out of jealousy stemming from the fact that God chose Abel's gift over that of Cain. Kain's name, thus, might be a reference to the events that happened between him and his adoptive brother, Cecil. The name of Kain's ultimate weapon is drawn from this etymology. As well as the aforementioned etymology, the name 'Kain' is similar to the Hebrew word kidon (כידון), meaning 'spear', which is also significant to his character. In the English localization of the Nintendo DS version, Kain is , just as " ". However, in the Japanese version his name is spelled カイン (Kain) in kana, which is closer to the name's pronunciation in and to the form קַיִן Qáyin. However, the Japanese manual lists his name written in Roman alphabet as "Cain" which would suggest the English pronunciation. In the Spanish localization for the Advance, the character's name is Caín, which is also the name of the Biblical character in Spanish translations. However, it is changed to Kain in the Nintendo DS version, to be consistent with the English voice acting. The Highwind surname is a traditional name for Dragoon class characters that started with Ricard Highwind in Final Fantasy II. Gallery Trivia *Kain's Lance, a common spear in later installments of the series, is named after him. *Kain's father Richard is likely a reference to Final Fantasy II, as there was a Dragoon with the name Ricard Highwind. This connection is strengthened in the Nintendo DS version, where Kain states his father died fighting an evil empire. Additionally, in Final Fantasy II, Ricard adopts a young boy after his father was killed by the Empire's attack; beginning with the Dawn of Souls remake, this boy is named Kain. However, in The After Years, Kain mentions he was roughly Ceodore's age when his father was killed. As Ceodore is seventeen, this would make it unlikely that the two Kains are actually the same character, as the Kain seen in Final Fantasy II is much younger. *In Final Fantasy IX, there is a character named Kain Highwind. *The original Final Fantasy IV logo features an illustration of Kain, holding his lance in his right hand, drawn by Yoshitaka Amano. Kain's Nintendo DS model and his Final Fantasy IV: The After Years artwork also depict him as right-handed. He wields the lance in his left hand in cutscenes and his victory pose in the Nintendo DS release, however, and equips them to his left hand in The After Years. Officially, Kain is considered left-handed. *In Final Fantasy V, when Bartz is in the Dragoon Job he wears armor similar to Kain's, only with a different shade of blue and a mask covering the lower part of his face. Kain's eyes are red whereas Bartz's are blue. *Even though Kain cannot cast any form of magic in Final Fantasy IV, hacking the game's original SNES version will reveal that Kain has a two-frame animated sprite for casting spells, as all other characters who can cast spells have. In a prototype screenshot of the game, Kain is seen with a White Magic command in battle. *In Final Fantasy IV, Kain's armor is light blue. However, in The After Years, Kain's normal Dragoon armor is dark blue, and his Holy Dragoon armor is a lighter blue closer to his original color. *If Cecil is strong enough, he can in fact defeat Kain at Fabul, but the story will continue on as if Kain won and the party is defeated. References en:Kain Highwind de:Kain Highwind it:Cain Highwind Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Final Fantasy IV Thể_loại:Dragoon